


Kiss Yesterday Goodbye

by WickedQueenOni



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: After the accident, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scenes, One Shot, Panic Attacks, robron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedQueenOni/pseuds/WickedQueenOni
Summary: Robert can't imagine life without Aaron. He can't lose him in some twisted sense of fate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't stop thinking about Robert after Aaron flat lined  
> How scared he was, the feelings that had taken over, the sheer panic of possibly losing the most important person in his life.  
> So I had to write this.
> 
> I don't know if I'm happy with the ending though

"Don't you ever do that to me again."  
"Yeah."  
"Good."  
"No. I meant, I mean yeah."  
Robert's hands shook as he took Aaron's ring out of it's box and placed it on his finger. Aaron smiled up at him as Robert held his hand and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. It's not how Robert had imagined it, but Aaron had said yes.

The monitor started bleeping erratically. Aaron's stats bottomed out. His hand went limp in Robert's but he held on to Aaron for dear life.  
Chas yelled for helped, her voice frantic. Robert looked towards the door then back at Aaron, panic gripping his body, he couldn't move. His lungs seized, the air ripped from them as if he were back in the car about to drown.  
His world was falling away, the edges blurring. "Aaron! Don't do this to me, please. I can't lose you."  
Muffled voices came from every direction, engulfing him. Then a flash of bodies surrounded the bed, moving him out of the way, Aaron's hand ripped from his as he was forced to let go.  
"Please, we need you all to leave the room."  
"I'm not leaving him!"  
"Robert," Liv's voice was almost a whisper as it broke through the haze and she grasped his arm tight. He look at her, terror in her eyes as she looked at her brother. Chas put a trembling hand on Robert's shoulder, he jumped slightly. "Come on, let them do their job." Her voice laced w/fear.  
He looked at Aaron lying there, unmoving, people rushing around, hovering over him. He felt helpless. His chest tightened like a vice, his breathing unsteady.  
"Robert, look at me.” Chas took a shaky breath, "look at me!" Robert turned his head slightly towards her, not wanted to look away. Tears clouded his eyes, "I can't lose him, Chas. I won't survive it."  
Her heart dropped and she swallowed hard. "They're going to help him, he'll be f-fine." Her voice broke on the last word as she pulled him and Liv into the hall.  
Watching through the glass, everything seem to be moving at lightning speed. But Robert felt heavy, the weight of the world, his world crashing down on him. Everything was shutting down as he watched his boyfriend, no, fiancé slipping away. The floor began to bend and sway beneath him and he stumbled, catching himself against the wall.  
"Robert, breathe. Deep breaths, come on love."  
"Chas," his voice was hoarse and weak, "please, don't let him die."

Robert sank down to the floor, pulling his knees into himself, trying to quiet the sick feeling that was rising in his gut. Tears started streaming down his face as he stared blankly at the floor. Robert finally knew who he was and what he wanted, and he wanted to spend his life with Aaron.....his Aaron.  
Chas stood next to him, put a comforting hand on Robert's head, "he's going to be okay." She kept repeating it as she watched the doctor's and nurse's work to save her little boy.  
Liv had sat next to Robert, her head buried in his shoulder, tears soaking into the dampened material. He put his arm around her, trying desperately to calm the storm raging within himself.  
They stayed that way for what seemed like an eternity.

"He's stable now but the next 24 hours will be critical."  
Robert heard the words in a sleepy haze, exhaustion having taken over.  
"Can we go in and see him?" Robert asked as he stood too fast and wobbled a bit, Liv steadying him.  
"Of course."  
The doctor had barely finished saying it and Robert was already in the room, at Aaron's bedside, hand in hand. Aaron's eyes were closed, his breathing steady. "I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere."

They'd all been sitting there for hours, not saying anything. Robert holding Aaron's hand, stroking his arm. He wanted to climb in the bed with him, hold him, breathe him in. He needed Aaron to open his eyes or move, something.  
"Me and Liv are gonna get something to eat. You need anything?"  
Robert just shook his head no as Chas gave him a strained smile and squeezed his shoulder.  
He waited until they'd gone. "Aaron, can you hear me? Please, wake up. I need you, I can't lose you now."  
Aaron just laid there, his breathing steady. Robert had counted how many seconds between each inhale and exhale and any deviation made his heart skip. He wanted to lay his head on Aaron's chest and listen to his heart beat drown out the beeping of the monitor. His eyes felt scratchy, heavy and his muscles were tense. He yawned, fighting back the sleep that so desperately chased him.  
When Chas and Liv got back Robert had dozed off, his head resting on his arms against the edge of the bed and still holding Aaron's hand. He didn't ever want to let got. Chas grabbed a blanket and covered him as best she could in the awkward position he was in. She looked at Aaron, he was so still. But Robert looked pained even in sleep, concern etched across his face. She rubbed his back lightly and whispered to the sleeping man, “He'll be alright love.”

Aaron's eyes fluttered open, the room was bright with afternoon sun and he saw Robert half splayed across the bed. He reached out and ran his fingers through Robert's hair.  
"Robert." It was barely a whisper but his eyes opened. He rubbed at them to clear the tired haze.  
"Hey," he smiled that brilliant smile that Aaron loved, "Don't you EVER do that to me again.'  
"You said that already."  
"Well, you didn't listen did ya?"  
Aaron cracked a smile, "Since when do I listen to you."  
They both chuckled, but Robert's eyes began to water.  
"Hey, I'm okay."  
"Yeah but you weren't and I almost lost you."  
Aaron grabbed Robert's hand, "You've got me, I'm not going anywhere.”  
A shaky breath escaped Robert's chest, "I love you.”  
He stood and kissed Aaron, their mouths smashing together, his hands finding their familiar place cupping Aaron's face. He pulled back for only a second but Aaron wrapped his hand around the back of Robert's neck, his fingers tangling in his hair, pulling him in. The cool steel of his ring resting against Robert's skin made him shudder and he pulled back, staring into those blue eyes that always made him fall apart.  
“I love you too, you know.”  
“I know. You're everything to me, Aaron.”

He ran his fingers through Aaron's hair, kissed his forehead, and hugged him.  
Aaron's arms wrapped tightly around Robert, he never wanted to let go. He had his everything right there and they were going to get married.  
As long as they had each other, they didn't need anything else.


End file.
